For example, a vehicle display apparatus described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a mechanical meter frame (display partition member) so as to surround a display region where a graphics meter image is displayed.
The meter frame has a mobile mechanism. When the display position of the meter image is moved on a screen, the meter frame also moves in conjunction with the meter image such that the meter image is always displayed within the frame.